jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Enrai
|Cover = 07. 遠雷.jpg |Japanese = 遠雷 |English = Distant Thunder |artist = Imai Asami |released = May 25, 2011 |genre = J-pop |label = Media Factory |album = Aroma of happiness |Last = Frame Goshi no Koi 5th Single (2011) |Next = Hana no Saku Basho 7th Single (2011) |type = Single}} is the sixth single by Imai Asami. Tracklist CD #Enrai (遠雷) #Omoi no Hane ~Angelic White~ (想いの羽根 ～Angelic White～) #Enrai (遠雷) -off vocal- #Omoi no Hane ~Angelic White~ (想いの羽根 ～Angelic White～) -off vocal- Lyrics Enrai |-|Japanese= 手のひらすくい上げた　水の声に耳をすます 時間の経つのも忘れ　ただ歩き続けたね 隣で笑う君の　無邪気なままの　仕草さえ 包み込まれるように　安らぎを感じてた 響き来る遠雷に　呼び起こされた　記憶のかけら 碧く澄み渡る空の　彼方に拡がる景色 今二人で見つめる　同じ想い　夏が始まる… 季節が変わる度に　色を変える森の木々 何度も繰り返され　刻まれた　言葉達 響き来る遠雷に　問いかけてみた　本当の気持ち 終わりのないこの道を　不安になる時もある 迷ったとき　教えてくれる　君を　守りたいよ ふいに降り始めた　雨に打たれたって こんなにも大切な人が　側に居るから　いつでも 心折れそうな時は　素直に手を差し伸べた 何度だって　伝えるから　溢れてくる　涙の意味 碧く澄み渡る空の　彼方に拡がる景色 今二人で見つめる　同じ想い　夏が始まる… |-|Romaji= Te no hira sukui ageta　Mizu no koe ni mimi o sumasu Toki no tatsu no mo wasure　Tada aruki tsuzuketa ne Tonari de warau kimi no　Mijaki na mama no　Shigusa sae Tsutsumi komareru you ni　Yasuragi o kanjiteta Hibiki kuru enrai ni　Yobi okosareta　Kioku no kakera Aoku sumi wataru sora no　Kanata ni hirogaru keshiki Ima futari de mitsumeru　Onaji omoi　Natsu ga hajimaru… Kisetsu ga kawaru tabi ni　Iro o kaeru mori no kigi Nando mo kuri kaesare　Kizamareta　Kotoba tachi Hibiki kuru enrai ni　Toi kakete mita　Hontou no kimochi Owari no nai kono michi o　Fuan ni naru toki mo aru Mayotta toki　Oshiete kureru　Kimi o　Mamoritai yo Fui ni furi hajimeta　Ame ni utaretatte Konna ni mo taisetsu na hito ga　Soba ni iru kara　Itsu demo Kokoro oresou na toki wa　Sunao ni te o sashi nobeta Nando datte　Tsutaeru kara　Afurete kuru　Namida no imi Aoku sumi wataru sora no　Kanata ni hirogaru keshiki Ima futari de mitsumeru　Onaji omoi　Natsu ga hajimaru… Omoi no Hane ~Angelic White~ |-|Japanese= 天使のように　真っ白な想い　溢れる　my love セピア色に　潤んでいる　瞳は　どんな景色　映して　いるの？ 胸に深く刺さった　棘に触れるたびに　君の痛みを　感じる　my heart 天使のように　真っ白な想い　羽根になって　舞い上がるの 優しい光　差し込む場所で　降り注ぐ愛を　信じていて　my love ほんの少し　疲れている　心を　全部僕に　預けて　欲しい 繋いだ指先から　温もりが流れて　胸の奥まで　伝わる　your heart 果てなく澄んだ　硝子の空に　君の笑顔　浮かべた瞬間 シアワセすぎて　切なくなるの　安らぎをそっと　届けたくて　so sweet このままずっと　抱きしめていてね　君だけしか　見えないから 煌めく風が　包んでくれる　寄り添うキモチは　永遠に続くから 天使のように　真っ白な想い　羽根になって　舞い上がるの 優しい光　差し込む場所で　降り注ぐ愛を　信じていて　my love |-|Romaji= Tenshi no you ni　Masshiro na omoi　Afureru　my love SEPIA-iro ni　Urunde iru　Hitomi wa　Donna keshiki　Utsushite　Iru no? Mune ni fukaku sasatta　Toge ni fureru tabi ni　Kimi no itami o　Kanjiru　my heart Tenshi no you ni　Masshiro na omoi　Hane ni natte　Mai agaru no Yasashii hikari　Sashi komu basho de　Furi sosogu ai o　Shinjite ite　my love Hon no sukoshi　Tsukarete iru　Kokoro o　Zenbu boku ni　Azukete　Hoshii Tsunaida yubi saki kara　Nukumori ga nagarete　Mune no oku made　Tsutawaru　your heart Hate naku sunda　Garasu no sora ni　Kimi no egao　Ukabeta toki SHIAWASE sugite　Setsunaku naru no　Yasuragi o sotto　Todoketakute　so sweet Kono mama zutto　Daki shimete ite ne　Kimi dake shika　Mienai kara Kirameku kaze ga　Tsutsunde kureru　Yori sou KIMOCHI wa　Towa ni tsuzuku kara Teshi no you ni　Masshiro na omoi　Hane ni natte　Mai agaru no Yasashii hikari　Sashi komu basho de　Furi sosogu ai o　Shinjite ite　my love Category:2011 Releases Category:Imai Asami Singles Category:Solo Singles Category:2011 Singles